


Dzień szósty - noszenie ubrań kogoś innego

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Molly się nudzi, Sherlolly - Freeform, cóż - trupów zabrakło, płaszcz Sherlocka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: "Sherlock poleciał rozwiązywać jakąś sprawę i tym sposobem nie było go już kilka godzin. Molly skończyła robić sekcję, napisała raport i w chwili obecnej nie miała pojęcia, co robić." Na szczęście został płaszcz Sherlocka.





	

Sherlock poleciał rozwiązywać jakąś sprawę i tym sposobem nie było go już kilka godzin. Molly skończyła robić sekcję, napisała raport i w chwili obecnej nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Było to dziwne, bo zawsze nieboszczyków było pod dostatkiem i jakkolwiek było to smutne i przerażające, to na brak pracy nigdy nie narzekała, a wręcz czasu było ciągle za mało. Dlatego też, niezbyt komfortowo się czuła, nie mając nic do roboty.

Wyczyściła cały sprzęt, umyła podłogę, słowem wysprzątała kostnicę. I nagle w oczy rzucił się jej płaszcz Sherlocka. Zmarszczyła brwi. Detektyw nigdy go nie zostawiał, nawet jeśli chodziło o sprawę życia i śmierci. Rozejrzała się po pustym pomieszczeniu, węsząc podstęp. A nuż Sherlock wejdzie nagle do pokoju. Może śledztwo toczyło się w Barth's i dlatego zostawił płaszcz. Też nie pasowało. Zmrużyła oczy, tak jakby odzież miała jej powiedzieć, co tu robiła.

Po dłuższym wahaniu podeszła i dotknęła płaszcza, tak jak się dotyka rzadkie zwierzę - niepewnie, ale z zaciekawieniem. Był zaskakująco miękki w dotyku. Pogładziła rękaw, po czym sprawdzając, czy Sherlock nie pojawił się nagle, bo wtedy rzeczywiście miałby temat do naigrywania się, założyła płaszcz. Wtuliła głowę w kołnierz, wdychając jego zapach, ręce włożyła do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Pokonała kilka metrów, naśladując krok Sherlocka i nagle ośmielona, postawiła kołnierz i założyła szalik, znajdujący się uprzednio w kieszeni. Parodiując Holmesa, spędziła tak kilka minut, później jednak odwiesiła płaszcz, bojąc się nadejścia detektywa.

Nie wiedziała, że Sherlock wrócił już wcześniej, zostawił płaszcz i wyszedł porozmawiać z Lestradem i widział całą grę Molly.


End file.
